Team CRMA (A Prequel Fan Fiction to RWBY)
by Venus de Milotic
Summary: A Paleblood, a Chimera, a Chronomage, and an Illusionist The members of Team CRMA (pronounced "Karma") have one mission: To kill the Grimm. Having witnessed their birth in her hometown, Celesta Vantablack seeks vengeance against the witch that brought the curse that started it all. Two things are clear: She can't do this alone, and she needs to find a man called Ozpin.


**"Eyes of amber concealed eyes of silver. The darkest of shadows trailed behind her. Only the Grimm cowered before her. The ones with souls, Aura-awakened and Aura that was yet to be, welcomed her. The vantablack beast, while clad with darkness, both of ruin and rebirth, and echoes of blood past spilled, brought the dawn of a new Paleblood Moon. It was on this day, the first silver-eyed Hunter, The Gehrman, was born."**

I can't remember what day it was. It all happened so fast. People screaming, my mother and sister dead, my father missing. Everyone was panicking. Turning into beastly shadows. Everyone was sick. Yharnam had been in such a state of depression. She cursed us. The witch that brought the sickness. Turned our emotions against us. We were in famine. I remember giving my portions to Amelia. She was so kind, and much stronger than I was. She deserved it more. My father tried teaching the people of Yharnam new ways to live, to care for ourselves. They didn't want to listen. They just stood there, quietly convincing themselves that this was our end. Mother cared for the sick, while Father took Amelia and I out hunting for whatever food we could find.

An hour past before we saw the first one. It was blacker than anything I've ever seen. It looked like a wolf, adorned in skulls of the dead. Those eyes...I'll never forget those scarlet, glowing eyes. Father told us to run. I grabbed Amelia by the arm and we ran as fast as we could. I heard my father yell behind us, the wolf's howl pierced through the night. I kept running, but Amelia...I turned back. She was just standing there, looking in horror. I tried calling for her. She wouldn't move. I ran toward her. She looked at me with fear. She was so pale. "Save me, Celesta." Then she turned...she wasn't Amelia anymore. She bound after me. I was unarmed. I was so afraid. I ducked into a small cave. She couldn't find me. I had to get home.

I burst inside. I called for mother. I couldn't find her. I went upstairs, she wasn't there. I looked all around. She was gone. I had to find her and get her out of here. My weapon. I need Blitzkrieg. My double barreled cane, my first friend. I found it. I packed a few other things. An extra set of clothes. My music box, a gift from my father. My sister's doll. Anything that could keep me sane. I had a feeling I was going to be alone for a long time. I walked out into the den. I heard a familiar whisper. My mother was fatally wounded, barely breathing. So much blood. I'm surprised she was able to appear before me. She looked at me, and pointed at the mantle. The Ludwig Blade. Scythe, sword, and gun. I picked it up and looked into her glazed expression. She whispered, "Find Ozpin and the other half of this blade. Kill the witch." She kissed my cheek as she passed, placing her brooch in my hand. I wept loudly. I lost all of my family. I became filled with something...rage? No. Something much more potent. I remember walking into the streets of Yharnam. Beasts of wolves, crow, serpent...I spilled them all over.

And, finally...her. The vicar that was once young Amelia. I struck. She kept regenerating. I couldn't kill her. She's hurting me too much. Is this it?

No. I stood up. I felt a surge of energy ripple right through me. I refused to die.

Aura.

I wanted her dead. She did what my mind wanted. She felt every one of my painful blows immensely. I was stronger. I was faster. I wanted her to suffer. I wanted IT to suffer. I wanted them all to die.

And then with just a touch...gone.

Semblance.

Within my own skin, I was a god among men standing under the next day's dawn.

I still smell the blood spilled from that night, the echoes of death ringing in my ears. In my eyes, silver replaced the amber.


End file.
